starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft Field Manual
Official Title? Amazon and the Book Depository are both listing this as the "Starcraft Field Manual", complete with a different cover. This might be getting a name change when Blizzard finally get around to officially announcing it. JediHistorian (talk) 06:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Well, Blizzard will have the final word, but at this point, we can only go with the flow. I'll change it to field manual and address the name issue.--Hawki (talk) 07:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC) In-universe vs Publication Should we split this article into an article physical real world book and the book as it's treated in-universe, or add in a section here for the in-universe manual? It's referred and linked to in-universe in several other articles, but the article we have here focuses on the real world publication. Subsourian (talk) 15:09, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :It has its equivalent.--Hawki (talk) 21:23, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Derp didn't see that, thanks. Subsourian (talk) 22:39, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Ebook? I am trying to locate a copy of the ebook, but none of the ebook sellers I use have it as an ebook. Where can I find the ebook if it exists?—�-Bionicleboy3000 (Talk) 22:52, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :I can only suggest looking at the sellers. But as far as I'm aware, there's no e-book version.--Hawki (talk) 22:58, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think there is an e-book version that's been put out. Usually with the lorebooks they only put out a physical release. --Subsourian (talk) 23:55, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I ask because the article itself claims it has an ebook format. I’ve been unable to verify.--Bionicleboy3000 (Talk) 02:23, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::The looks like an error from when the template was copied. As it stands since I have nothing to verify I'll fix that. --Subsourian (talk) 02:36, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Measurements So, just a heads up, I'm not sure if this was discussed elsewhere, but concerning the unit scales, I've gone and added rough apporoximations for the capital ships section, in that there's an actual 1km standard given on the page, and so far, the sizes roughly match up (bar the battlecruiser, but that was a mess long before this). That said, I don't think we can do the same for the unit scales. We can certainly say "x is taller than y," but I did some measurements. Going by the unit scale for instance, we have the warhound at 4cm, and the goliath at 2.5cm. However, we know from other sources that the warhound is 7m tall, while the goliath is 3.7 meters tall. If 4cm = 7m, then 2.5cm should be around 4.36 meters tall. Given figures take precedence over relative ones (least by the timeline policy), so in case anyone's wondering, I think that on the unit scale, only the capital ships can have figures. The rest should be treated as relative rather than absolute.--Hawki (talk) 01:08, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :I think that's reasonable. I remember reading that they used Rose's work as a go-to for how to scale some of these things but I think that was also more general. The absolute sizes should certainly take priority over the approximated ones. --Subsourian (talk) 03:23, October 20, 2017 (UTC)